omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Lord Drakkon
|-|Morphed= |-|Unmasked= |-|Evolution I= |-|Evolution II= |-|Heart of a Morphing Master= Character Synopsis Lord Drakkon is an evil Power Ranger who controls the mysterious Black Dragon zord and serves as a major antagonist in the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers comic books by Boom! Studios. He is a sinister and older version of Tommy Oliver from an alternate reality where he rules his Earth with an iron fist from a dystopiac and futuristic Angel Grove where he is in total control. Lord Drakkon's history as Tommy matches his prime counterpart's until his climatic final battle against the Red Ranger, Jason Lee Scott. When Tommy was freed from Rita's curse, instead of joining Zordon and his Rangers, Tommy fled, wandering from city to city, avoiding the Rangers as they tried to find him. Now rechristened Lord Drakkon, Tommy drew upon the Power Coin energies to create Ranger Sentries, each serving a specific role in his army. Character Statistics Tiering: High 6-C '| '''5-A '| At least '''5-A, High 2-A via stressing The Morphing Grid | High 2-A Verse: '''Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers '''Name: Lord Drakkon, Tommy Oliver Gender: Male Age: Likely in his 30s or older Classification: Evil Power Ranger, Inter-Dimensional Tyrant Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts. When morphed, his strength, durability, and speed are all increased considerably. Electricity Manipulation (He can fire green lightning bolts from the Dragon Dagger), Weapon Mastery, Forcefields (The Dragon Dagger can create an indestructible force field when played), Can fire energy and force blasts from the Sword of Darkness, Flight, he also possesses Ninja powers in certain forms that allow him to cast Illusions and heighten his speed even further. Can use portals to BFR enemies to another timeline, Time Travel, Can manipulate the size of the Black Dragon, Can communicate with other timelines Mind Manipulation, Acausality (Non-Linearity; The Morphing Grid can split his past into multiple timelines in order to protect him from paradoxes and causality) | All Previous abilities increased, True Flight. Through absorbing the powers of both The Samurai and Zeo Rangers, he gets access to the following: Fire Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Sealing, Size Manipulation and likely many others | All abilities, incalculably enhanced, Reality Warping (The Morphing Grid and any users deeply connected to it can recreate a new existence should it be destroyed), Existence Erasure (Upscaled from lesser skilled users such as Venjix, who could use it to delete people from existence), Matter Manipulation (The Grid has the power to manipulate matter, both organic and non-organic), Space-Time Manipulation (It is theorized by Jen Scotts that the Morphing Grid can also manipulate time/space should something catastrophic happen as she reveals that the former linear timeline is now separated into different universes). After having obtained the powers of every power ranger, he gains abilities such as Invisibility, Sound Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Power Nullification, Light Manipulation, Magic, Transformation, Summoning, Attack Reflection, Life Manipulation, Technological Manipulation, Life-Force Manipulation and many others Destructive Ability: Large Island Level '(On par with other unmorphed rangers, whom of which can harm Rito Revolto, who can tank ramming into the moon with no injury) | '''Large Planet Level '(Referred to the Green Ranger as a "lesser" version of himself. Was heavily implied to be capable of collectively defeating The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Has the combined powers of both The Green Ranger and The White Ranger) | '''Large Planet Level. High Multiverse Level+ 'via stressing The Morphing Grid (It's explained that the combination of The Morphing Grid shattering and spliting timelines in order to protect time and absorbing the powers of teams who's connection to The Grid is huge is causing a massive strain to The Morphing Grid and will even destroy it alongside The Multiverse . The Grid is described as a higher plane of reality completely unbound by The Multiverse and in fact is uneffected by all that occurs within The Multiverse) | '''High Multiverse level+ '(Became one with The Morphing Grid and has access too it's full power. Defeated The Emissaries who exist outside reality, and are one with the Morphing Grid. Destroyed the entire multiverse with nothing but a mere gesture, which is treated as being infinite in size and scale within the storyline. The Heart could rebuild all of reality) '''Speed: FTL (Comparable to Tommy, who kept pace with the Black Dragon, a Zord comparable to the Dragonzord, which flew from the earth to the moon in a short timeframe and should be faster than Rito Revolto and Goldar) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ | Immeasurable Lifting Ability: Superhuman '''| '''Class K (Can throw The Dragonzoid , which weighs 170 tons) | Class K | Class K Striking Ability: Large Island Class '| '''Large Planet Class '| 'Large Planet Class '| '''High Multiversal+ Durability: Large Island Level '| '''Large Planet Level '| 'Large Planet Level '| 'High Multiverse Level+ ' '''Stamina: Superhuman '(His weaker version can fight whilst tired and beaten down) | '''High '| 'Very High '| '''Very High, posibly Limitless Range: 'Standard Melee Range. Extended Melee Range with weapons and other powers. Cross-Universal via Teleportation and Dimensional Travel. '''High Multiversal+ '''via environmental destruction and becoming one with The Morphing Grid 'Intelligence: As an alternate future version of Tommy Oliver, it can be assumed that Lord Drakkon is just as skilled -- if not much more skillful -- than his previous self, even calling his previous self "his lesser self". Furthermore, it is strongly implied that he managed to defeat the rest of the Rangers and even their Zords at some point in the future, further showing his frightening skill and strength. Additionally, he now rules the earth with an iron fist, showing that he has some degree of leadership, albeit in a tyrannical way. Is considered a genius, and managed to kill Rita while she had constant surveillance of him. Weaknesses: Arrogant and has a god complex. Without his powers, he feels vulnerable and cowardly. Massively egotistical. Versions: Unmorphed | Green & White Ranger Powers | Evolution Forms | Heart of a Morphing Master Other Attributes List of Equipment: *'Black Dragon: '''A controlled zord-like machine used by Lord Drakkon that’s come to destroy Tommy Oliver. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Comics Category:Power Rangers Category:Tragic Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Armor Users Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Humans Category:Tyrants Category:Rulers Category:Traitors Category:Swordsmen Category:Martial Artist Category:Immortals Category:Weapons Master Category:Pilots Category:Electricity Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Flight Users Category:Illusionist Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Time Traveler Category:Size Users Category:Mind Users Category:Acausal Beings Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Power Mimicker Category:Water Users Category:Plant Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Light Benders Category:Sealers Category:Reality Warpers Category:Existence Erasers Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Invisibility Users Category:Sound Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Magic Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Summoners Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Life Users Category:Life-Force Users Category:Technology Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2